


It's All In The Script

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be an understatement to say that Jensen is unhappy with the first few scripts of season twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Script

"This is crap, man!" Jensen decreed angrily, chucking the script half-way across the room where it fell haphazard to the floor. "Utter and complete bullshit!"

Jared knew that if he hadn't had his head in Jensen's lap, his lover would've been on his feet pacing the room, exactly as his character Dean perpetually did on the show to blow off steam.

"Seriously dude, don't you think you're exaggerating?" Jared soothed, glancing up to meet his lover's eyes. "The show's been on eleven seasons, the writers are kinda running out of ideas. It can't be easy to top God and his sister!"  


Jensen threw him a disparaging glare. " Jay, you don't get it. Yeah, so maybe eleven seasons are a lot to cover, but Supernatural is still our show, it's our faces that get associated with it.  
We both grew up playing Sam and Dean, and I don't want the show to finish on a downward spiral. I want us to go out with a bang, not with a whimper." 

"Hey, you're really uptight about this, aren't you, Jen?" Jared said, concerned now at the hangdog slump to Jensen's shoulders.  


"Yeah, man," was the huffed answer. "While we're still on the air, I want the writers to do us proud, not sit on their fat asses all day shovelling out scripts that are better suited to a sit-com than a horror show.  
I love Sam Smith, I really do, but was bringing back Mary Winchester the way to go?  
Sam and Dean having their mom around reeks even more of sit-com material. 

Are Crowley and Castiel gonna be cast as the two ugly stepsisters next?  
The Winchesters should be on the road saving people, hunting things, not hanging around the bunker trying to bond with their resurrected mom."

"I get it, I do," Jared sighed, pulling himself up to sit by Jensen's side, "but at the end of the day, we've no choice but to go with whatever the showrunner authorises.  
We've tried complaining before, and they either ignore us or throw us a bone by changing a couple of lines.  
Our hands are tied, Jen. There's no point in you getting riled up about things. 

Then we've only seen the first few scripts. Could be the writing team will surprise us."

Jensen rolled his eyes. Jared was an eternal optimist.

He let out a sigh. Maybe Jared was right. No point in getting upset with a situation they couldn't change. 

But fuck, what did the writers do all day if all they could come up with were scrips full of contradictions, tired rehashes of previous episodes and corny dialogue that a five-year old kid could've written.

It's.... frustrating," Jensen grunted, leaning his head on Jared's shoulder, snuggling closer when his lover's arm tugged him in.

"Relax," Jared said, caressing Jensen's face with his free hand and running a thumb over the pursed lips. "You're wound up tighter than a coiled spring."

Jared bent to graze his partner's lips.  
At first Jensen resisted his touch, his entire body tensed up, but Jared teased at his mouth until Jensen's lips parted and with a welcoming sigh he allowed Jared in.

Both men marvelled at how their bodies still responded to each other, how the mere touch sent shivers down their spine, how the way they looked at each other bore testimony of their love for all to see; glances that were more typical of smitten teens than of grown men who'd been in an exclusive relationship for more than nine years, rarely out of each other's sight for the entire time.

Then again, just like their characters on the show, the two actors were special, soul-mates who perhaps didn't have the same certainties as Sam and Dean about heaven or hell, but it didn't really matter for they already had paradise in each others' arms.  
The end


End file.
